


With You Always

by 1oooW0rds



Series: Olympus University [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: Piper, Californian native, wasn't going to let her best friend leave her behind and have all sorts of college fun without her. She was confident things between her and Leo will stay the same even with everything around them changing. Then what's with this feeling? Like he was moving forward while she was staying behind. Café Jupiter Liper companion story. Main: Liper side: Jeyna





	1. Morning Call

The sun was shining from the wrong side of her room. That was Piper's first thought as she shifted in her bed, burying her head deeper into her body pillow. Her 'pillow' was firmer than usual and warm, radiating heat like a tiny furnace. Curiously, Piper squeezed the pillow hard, digging her fingers in. A sharp yelp followed by a grunt before a familiar cry confirmed Piper's suspicions.

"God damn it!" Leo Valdez shouted unintentionally into Piper's ears. He pulled Piper's tightly wrapped arms off of his narrow waist and rolled off of the narrow bed. The petite girl yawned and stretched, occupying the warm spot Leo left. "Pipes, you need to stop doing this."

Piper dragged the still warm covers around her shoulders, peeking at her best friend. Leo stood there in a loose t-shirt and a pair of flannel sleeping bottoms. He frowned down at her as he ran his long fingers through his bed hair. The deep brown curls flopped over his sharp eyes.

"Doing what, Leo?" She asked, slowly sitting up and combing her fingers through her tangled mocha locks. A slight headache pounded against her temple, reminding her of the party last night. She looked down, recognizing the soft cotton of Leo's t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts he must have loaned her.

"Crawl into my bed in the middle of the night." Leo clarified as he stepped back, leaning against the post of his roommate's risen bed. Piper lay back down on the bed, lazily resting her cheek against her hand, watching Leo with a fond smile as he continued rambling. "There's a perfectly vacant bed here. It's soft, comfy and clean since Travis is rarely here. Please, Piper, think of my reputation." He clapped his hands together in a prayer pose. Piper scoffed and rolled her ever-changing eyes.

"Leo, you flirt with nearly every girl we've ever met. I don't think  _I_ can ruin your respectable reputation." Sarcasm seeped into her words as she hugged Leo's pillow, trying to capture the heat the boy naturally radiated. The room was chilly. Fall was slowly turning into winter in Seattle which meant rain, wind and possibly snow. Even after spending a whole year here, Piper wasn't fond of the Pacific Northwest weather. "It's too cold here. I miss California." Piper whispered absentmindedly as she looked out Leo's modest window. The signature gray clouds of Seattle was slowly rolling in, promising another cloudy day.

"I'm sorry, Piper." Leo's whisper was faint. If the room wasn't so quiet, Piper probably wouldn't have heard him. She glanced over and frowned at her best friend since high school. Leo's eyes were downcast as he stared at the faded carpet of the dorm. His hands were tucked in his pajama bottom pockets still for once. This wasn't the Leo she knew. Leo was animated, constantly in motion and blabbing. The young man in front of her was solemn and grave. "If I didn't get this scholarship, we wouldn't be here in Seattle. You would still be in California, going to the sandy beach, soaking up the sun. This is my fault -" Piper bounced up from the bed, grabbing Leo's cheeks and forced the boy to look up, directly into her deep eyes.

"Don't." Piper's voice held a steely edge as she threatened Leo. "Don't you ever say that again. You didn't drag me to Seattle. I came here of my own free will. This was my decision, my choice. I'm a big girl." For a moment, Leo looked at her, allowing her words to seep into his thick skull. The dark look in his eyes shifted to the playful twinkle. A smirk settled on his lips as he purposely dragged his eyes up and down her body. Piper felt a tiny shiver ripple through her body but she blamed it on the cold air of the room and not Leo's heated look.

"Yes, yes you are." Leo commented. The girl shoved Leo's shoulder and crossed her arms as a light chuckle escaped his lips. Her Leo returned with his easy smile as he reached up and squeezed her hand before ruffling her already messy hair. "I'm just teasing, Pipes, revenge for using me as your teddy bear last night." Piper rolled her eyes and shoved his arm away.

"Pssh, I'm the closest thing you'll get to any action, Mr. Valdez." Piper quipped back, flipping her messy hair. Leo and Piper traded a knowing glance before dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Do you have any water or aspirin? Laughing isn't good for my hangover." Piper added as she pressed her hand against her temple, feeling a dull throb.

"Not that I don't love your presence, why didn't you spend the night at Jason's?" Leo asked as he handed her a bottle before opening his own. Piper arched her eyebrow and gave her best friend a stern look. He nervously shuffled his feet, fiddling with his own bottle. "Not that I'm hinting towards anything. Gah, stop looking at me like that, Piper! You're making me feel bad." Leo said, sitting on the floor with a guilt look.

"Good, that's what you get for being a pervert." Leo rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the frame of Travis's bed. His brown eyes appeared amber as they bore into Piper's, waiting patiently for her response. She fiddled with her bottle cap, thinking about her words carefully. "I've only known him for two months. We've dated for one month exclusively. I'm not going to stay over with a guy I've just met. Also, last night just ended oddly. You've noticed right?"

"The big elephant in the room." Leo commented, sipping his water as he stretched his legs out. Piper nodded her head, popping the aspirin into her mouth followed with a gulp of water. The party was a success and a failure in a way. It was fun, casual at the beginning with only Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. Piper knew about the marine biology and architecture couple but rarely spoke to them since they ran in different social circles. The pair was easy-going and friendly. When Jason disappeared to answer his phone, Reyna arrived with the cafe crew. She was polite, composed, and always difficult to read. The air seemed tense even as Dakota and Bobby tried to keep it lively. It felt like everyone in the room knew a secret but no one was going to say it. Reyna quickly clicked with Annabeth and Percy, playfully shoving the swim captain's head when he commented on her stunning white dress. There was an ease between them interacting with Reyna like old friends. Piper absently unbraided her tiny side braid, unable to stop herself from thinking about Reyna, how well she fits with everyone especially Jason.

The two of them had something, something Piper couldn't put her finger on. It was in the way they acted around each other. The little glint in their eyes as they trade looks. Tiny, nearly unnoticeable, touches they may not realize they were trading. Piper clenched the sheets as she recalled how Jason seemed to light up when Reyna approached him, even with Malcolm by her side. She couldn't help but feel threatened by the icy girl and her unspoken bond with her boyfriend.  _Jason's mine._ Piper thought but it didn't help the doubt from settling in her stomach.  _For how long, though?_

"Leo," Piper whispered, drawing her best friend's attention to her. Leo looked up with honest open amber eyes. "Why do you like Reyna?" His expressive face twisted through a range of emotions: surprise, confusion and then a thoughtful pondering gaze. Piper wrapped the comforter around her. "You've had a crush on her for a while, right?"

"Yeah…" Leo confirmed after a moment before a heavy knock cut through their conversation. Piper and Leo froze as a voice shouted through the door.

"Room service!" Piper's eyes widen as she recognized the voice before pulling the covers over her head. Leo shouted something back but his answer was muffled as he threw pillows that fell down onto the bed, trying to cover Piper's petite but noticeable form. Piper clenched Leo's pillow to her body, unconsciously inhaling his scent. It smelt amazing and for a moment, Piper thought about raiding his bathroom for the soap. The door clicked open, cutting through her clouded thoughts. "Now, Mr. Valdez, that took a suspiciously long time." Malcolm's muffled voice greeted when Leo finally opened the door.

"I expected an omelette and bowl of cut fruit." Leo countered as he allowed the dorm resident assistant in. Piper pressed her body closer to the wall, hoping she looked like a pile of pillows. Peeking underneath the covers, she could see Malcolm's jean glad legs as he walked in. Members of the opposite sex weren't allowed in each other's rooms. "I was just cleaning up, making to make myself more presentable, just for you, Mal."

"I'm flattered Leo, but I don't like you like that." Malcolm teased back easily before reaching into his pocket. "I actually have a present for you. Here, happy birthday."

"Um… you're either five months too early or seven months late. Tickets to  _Hamlet?"_ Leo read confused as he sat on the end of the bed. Piper pressed the pillow against her mouth to muffle her involuntary squeak and closed her eyes, praying Malcolm didn't notice. "Thanks but no thanks." Leo added, raising his voice at the beginning. "Shakespeare makes my head hurt."

"But wait, Mr. Valdez, there's more…" Malcolm announced in a game show announcer voice. "This is a ticket to a lovely…" Malcolm hesitated for a moment. "Well I can't guarantee it would be lovely. A date with Reyna."

"What?" Piper gasped before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted, thankfully drowning Piper's gasp as he jumped up, grabbing the blond RA's arm. "Reyna, as in your Reyna?"

"She's her own person, Leo." Malcolm replied smartly as he pulled Leo's hands off. "And what other Reynas do I know? I promised to take her before Thanksgiving break but the damn dean thought it would be fun to hit me with a huge charity event I can't bail on. Only one of us has to suffer and Friday is the last showing. So, do you want them or not?"

"Why me?" Leo asked cautiously. Piper could hear the hesitation in his voice as she inched closer to the edge, trying to hear their conversation. "I can name a dozen guys who would kill for this opportunity. I can name a few who you've known longer than me."

"Hmm…" Malcolm hummed as he scratched his blond head. "You make her laugh which is pretty hard. She smiles a bit more around you. Reyna slips a bit of Spanish around you which doesn't seem like a big deal but it is. I think she's been avoiding that part of her life for a while now. If you want the honest truth, you're not her type."

"Thanks," Leo replied sharply.

"But," Malcolm added, talking over Leo's comment. "That's a good thing. You may not be her type but I think she can like you. I think you'll be good for each other. So, you're gonna give her a call?" Piper hugged Leo's pillow close, waiting for her response.

"I'll be crazy not to, especially with the approval of her partner in everything." Leo replied with a breathless chuckle. Malcolm slapped Leo's back.

"Good man," he complimented before walking towards the door. Piper relaxed her shoulders, knowing they were a few seconds from the clear. "I'll text you her number later. Don't let me down." Leo let a nervous chuckle as he stood up to let Malcolm out. "Oh, by the way," the cover lifted slightly and Piper stared wide-eyed at a smiling Malcolm. "Morning, Piper."

"Good morning, Malcolm." Piper greeted back as he dropped the cover. She groaned loudly which was drowned out by Malcolm's laugh as he left the dorm room. "God, how the hell did he know?" She demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Leo was leaning against Travis's bed, still looking at the two tickets in his hand.

"Your dress was hanging on the back of the door. Heels were kicked under Travis's bed. And it's hard to miss a Piper-sixed lump in the bed. Malcolm is a pretty cool RA but he's not stupid. I mean, his sister is Annabeth. Malcolm jokes sometimes how he's the stupid one in the family. Can you believe that?" Piper studied Leo as he spoke. He still seems a bit dazed as he played with the two thick tickets like they might disappear. The girl stood up, dragging the blanket with her as she took the tickets out of his hands. "So, I have a date with Reyna Ramirez?"

"So, you have a date with Reyna Ramirez." Piper repeated, not exactly sure how she feels.

 


	2. Intoxicating

Leo ran his fingers through his curly brown hair for the tenth time since he arrived at Half-Blood bar. The familiar sounds and smells of the bustling tavern didn't sooth his nerves as he waited for his date. Like every Friday, the hole-in-the-wall bar was crowded with college students and young twenty-something year olds. Guys greeted each other with high-fives as girls squealed and hugged their old friends enthusiastically. Half-Blood was buzzing with jubilant energy, crowds ready to begin a wild night. Leo gulped the lump in his throat, feeling a little sick. His amber eyes continuously flickered towards the door and the minimalistic analog clock on the wall.  _She's only a little late. It's not like she ran off or something._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leo jerked his eyes up when the bottom of a sweating mug of amber beer tapped against the wooden surface of the bar. Chiron tried to suppress a smug smile as he observed the twitchy young man. Leo tipped his drink towards Chiron, thanking the old bartender, before sipping the cold drink. He turned in his seat, tapping his foot against his stool, as he drank his beer.

Chiron and his mysterious business partner Dionysus built Half-Blood a few years ago. The bar doubled as a restaurant and brewery. It was known for serving local beers, wines and outrageous mixed drinks. Half-Blood has high ceilings with dangling naked light bulbs, creating soft light. Large windows revealed the crowded sidewalk of people wandering around in the early evening air. A large table ran along the large window with groups of friends mingling around, laughing and sipping their drinks. Leo sat at one of the two bars which lined the walls manned by experienced bartenders. The middle of the restaurant was littered with low tables for a light meal or board games. A wall was dedicated to a few televisions, playing local and Olympus University sport teams. A balcony for private dining overlooked the main room accessible by staff with an open gold-painted wired elevator with a vintage look. On the apron of the servers was the Half-Blood signature logo of a Pegasus soaring with its wings wide open.

"Chiron, you don't want to know what's going on in my head." Leo kidded as he ran his fingers over his head once more. The off-white collared shirt he wore hugged his skinny frame nicely. His signature suspenders settled nicely on his shoulders, making them appear broader than they were. His curly brown hair flopped over his forehead, almost falling over his sharp amber eyes. Leo tapped his fingers against the bar repetitively. Chiron arched his eyebrow as he wiped a curvy mug. "Sorry…" Leo murmured, pulling his fingers back.

"No, it's fine as long as you don't tap a whole through my counter." Chiron commented, eyes fluttering to the pretty waitress who floated by. She whispered an order to the older man, eyes lingering towards Leo who barely noticed her. His eyes were still focused on at crowded entrance of Half-Blood. This wasn't like Leo, the eternal flirt. "Expecting someone?" Chiron asked as he handed the waitress her drinks. "I haven't seen you this nervous before."

"You should have seen me earlier. I was a mess. Piper practically shoved me out of her apartment after fixing my 'look'." Leo laughed, thinking about his best friend. Friday nights were usually their nights either drinking at Half-Blood or lounging around Piper's shared apartment. Leo had spent the last hour watching Piper prep for her night out with a few girls from her modeling agency.  _Ugh, I can't put my makeup on when you're staring at the back of my head!_ Piper shouted as she pushed him out of her room.  _You're already a knockout, Beauty Queen!_ Leo laughed back when she slammed the door behind him. Leo smiled at the memory, feeling a little calmer as he reached into his pocket, feeling the deck of cards Piper slipped into his coat. Chiron noticed the young man's smile and connected dots in his mind.

"You're meeting Piper, then? This some sort of date night or something?" Chiron asked, pouring a few carefully measured alcohols in his shaker. Leo choked on his beer at the bartender's comment, quickly wiping his chin and glared at Chiron. The elderly man's brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he handed a few napkins to him. "I guess not. Meeting anyone I would know?" Leo shrugged his shoulders, not sure if Reyna frequented Half-Blood. It was popular spot but she did call it a vampire cult once. The bell above the door chimed could be heard over the soft chatter. Leo and Chiron looked up instinctively. The bartender noticed his young patron's lips curling at the sight of a certain young woman.

Her lips parted as she took in the crowds, slowly tugging off her white beanie. Dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls, so different than her usual tight braids or buns. Leo stood up, lifting his arm to catch her attention in the lively atmosphere. Her onyx eyes scanned the room, lighting up when she met his, a familiar face in a sea of strangers. The crowds seemed to part for her as she hurried over. Reyna was a few steps away when someone accidentally bumped her, pushing her towards Leo. Her hand landed on his shoulder as he caught her elbow. Her breath fanned his face lightly as he looked down at her. "A little too rowdy for you, Ms. VP?" Leo teased, helping her to her feet.

"It's not Café Jupiter." Reyna replied back, brushing a curl back before shrugging her coat off. She wore a white turtle neck with a tear drop pendant necklace. Her long legs were clad in black leggings with a gray pleated mini skirt falling modestly over her thighs. "Is it always this busy?" Reyna asked as Leo pulled a stool out for her.

"We have our good and bad days." Chiron answered as he set down a glass of water for her paired with a charming smile. "Now I can see why Leo was so nervous. Hello, I'm Chiron, owner of Half-Blood. It's a pleasure to meet you." Leo huffed at Chiron's sly statement as Reyna shook the owner's hand, trading pleasantries before disappearing to fulfill their orders. He sipped his drink as Reyna settled in.

"So, you're nervous, Valdez?" Reyna kidded as she turned towards him, prompt her chin up with her left hand. A tiny smirk tugged at her light pink lips, one of the tiny bits of makeup on her face.

"Terrified." Leo admitted, reaching for a cashew and tossing it into his mouth. "You?"

"Same… I haven't been on a date in a long time." Reyna whispered, sipping her water as she studied the huge shelves of multi-colored bottles in front of them. Leo blinked, not really believing her words. This was Reyna, vice student body president of Olympus University, seemingly fearless in any situation. "You're staring, Leo." Reyna pointed out, stealing a few nuts from the clear bowl.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that. Surely Malcolm has taken you on some dates." Reyna chuckled as she covered her lips, shaking her head like the idea was ridiculous. Chiron wandered over, placing a cocktail on her napkin before disappearing just as silently.

"If by dates you mean plotting sessions, then yes, Malcolm has taken me on some dates." Reyna sipped her drinks, pondering her next words. "Malcolm and I aren't together obviously. He wouldn't have concocted this little date. We're sort of lumped together since freshman year, sharing so many similar extracurricular activities. Gwen calls him my shadow. Dakota says he's my male counterpart." Reyna sighed as she fiddled with the olive in her drink. "He's really just my rock, sturdy and steady."

"Did you ever try?" Leo asked, unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. Reyna tensed, fingers stilling as she thought. A heavy air fell over the pair as Leo waited, wondering what she would say next. The young woman turned towards him, dark soulful eyes focused on him as she shifted closer. Her boot clad foot rested on the lower part of his stool. Leo returned her gaze, unable to look away. She slowly reached out, placing her hand on Leo's arm.

"Are we really here to talk about Malcolm?" She asked in an alluring tone, tilting her head. Leo shook his head, throat suddenly dry. Reyna smiled, lifting her hand from his arm to sip her cocktail. Leo turned away, sipping his beer as he tried to grasp a single thought that wasn't related to her lips. "Leo, how did you find yourself in Seattle?" Leo pressed his lips against the edge of his cup, tapping his foot as he thought.

"Truthfully, Seattle was never on my radar." Leo started as Chiron wandered by, placing the fries they ordered in front of them. Leo took one, twirling it in his fingers as he spoke. "College wasn't really on my plan either. My family is pretty big. I'm the oldest of seven foster children. You can imagine how hectic that could be. Money was always tight. My original plan was to work in the mechanic shop my foster dad ran. I've always dabbled in it, getting yelled at for wandering in until he had to finally teach me some things." Leo laughed at the memories, remembering the smell of motor oil and gas. "I didn't even apply for the scholarship. My foster mom did, sending in one of my high school essays in along with my test scores I took on a whim." Leo shook his head as he thought of the padded envelope with the OU logo printed on it. "A full ride scholarship… who would give a kid like me a full ride? That's insane."

"Maybe, but the dean of students is pretty crazy." Reyna replied as she popped a fry in her mouth. Leo chuckled and nodded his head, remembering meeting the intriguing woman. "Then you meet Piper here?"

Leo shook his head quickly, laughing a bit. "Oh god no. I've known Piper for a while. We've been friends since high school but it feels longer. We're kind of an unconventional pair, me and my foster background and her with her star-studded parents." Reyna tilted her head, confused by Leo's statement. Leo blinked for a moment before continuing. "Her dad is Tristan McLean…"

"Who?" Reyna asked, looking at him with an honest open expression. Leo stared at her, drinking in her confusion, and smiled which turned into chuckling and then a full body laugh. Everyone born in their generation at least knew the name Tristan McLean. Reyna glared at Leo as he came down from his laughing high, pouting. "Brat."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just everybody knows about Tristan McLean." Leo replied, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm not everybody." Reyna remarked, crossing her arms and turning her head. A stray strand of hair fell over her cheek.  _No, you're not._ Leo thought as he reached out, brushing her curl back. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. "Leo…" Reyna whispered, voice unconsciously so soft he had to move closer to hear her. He was inches away when a sharp violent vibration shook his chair followed by a blaring alarm from his cell phone. Leo froze, recognizing the alarm for his emergencies-only. "Leo?" Reyna repeated but her voice sounded so far away.

"Sorry," Leo pulled back, moving on autopilot as he plunged his hand into his coat pocket. His fingers navigated through the lock screen, mind generating terrible situations. He had specially programmed his phone to only play that alarm when he received a dire text or email. Leo gnawed his inner cheek as he scrolled through the messages. His amber eyes widen as he read the text message.

**To: Leo Valdez  
From: Piper McLean**

**SOS. Greek Row, 12** **th** **house on the left, orange.**

He read the text over and over again, feeling something sickening pool at the bottom of his stomach. Everything was spinning as Leo stood up, reaching for everything and nothing. "I... I.. I need to go. I have to… I have to…" Leo stuttered, eyes frantically looking around. His mind was muddled with crazy thoughts; Piper slumped down in an alley, Piper hurt in the woods, Piper trapped in a bedroom. He took quick shallow breaths, trying to get enough air as he scrambled around. "I –" A hand grabbed his flailing arm, nails digging into his arm. Leo opened his eyes, staring directly into Reyna's dark solid eyes. There was calmness in them as she held him. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on Reyna's strong grip, organizing his thoughts. "I need to go." He said finally.

"Go." Reyna ordered, gently nudging him towards the door. Leo grabbed his coat, slowly backing up as he stared at Reyna. The girl shook her head, waving her hand, silently telling him to hurry up and leave. An encouraging smile tugged at her lips. Leo nodded his head, mostly to himself, before turning and running out of the doors of Half-Blood.

* * *

The November night air helped sober Leo as he jogged up to Greek Row. The short run helped calm Leo's racing mind as he navigated through the streets to the infamous street of the Olympus frat houses. Greek Row was a neighborhood of frats, closely packed together. Loud pulsing music could be heard from a few blocks away. Crowds of intoxicated students were spilling out onto the blocked streets, laughing, dancing and drinking the night away. Leo dodged a band of giggling girls as he scanned the crowds, counting the houses as he passed. Like a beacon, the orange house sat in the middle, the hugest crowd of people in front. Leo took a deep breath, dialing Piper's cell as he pushed towards it. "Come on, come on…" Leo muttered as he stepped over a pile of clothes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Piper's charity case?" Leo looked up quickly at the sound of a familiar voice. A tall Asian girl leaned against the rail with a smothering cigarette dangling from her slim fingers. She wore skin tight jeans and a sexy red oversized sweater revealing one of her slender shoulders despite the cool air. Bangles of gold hanged from her willow wrists. Her long black hair was mused perfectly, a few strands falling over her almond brown eyes. "Here to play knight in shining armor?" Leo approached her when Piper's voicemail kicked in; feeling like Drew knew where his best friend was. Around her sat other girls from the model agency all in various states of intoxication.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked as his eyes roamed over the group, searching for a pair of mesmerizing eyes. Drew was the only one with clear sober eyes as she forced a bottle of water into one of the girl's hands, making sure she drank half of it. Her bangles clanged together as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"Drew…" A pretty blonde giggled as she rested her head against another girl's shoulder. "Drew locked her in a bathroom!" A burst of giggles overcame her as she tried to cover her lips. Leo arched his eyebrow as Drew rolled her eyes, stepping over her coworkers.

"They're a bit more than tipsy." Drew said as she walked over to one of the few sober guys and grabbed his collar, physically dragging him towards the group of girls. "Watch them and if anyone touches a hair on their head, your chances of reproducing will be very slim." The young man nodded his head quickly, relieved when Drew released him. The Asian girl motioned Leo to follow her as she stepped into the frat house.

The overwhelming heat hit Leo like a furnace. Bodies were moving against each other like a huge organism. The music was pounding making it nearly impossible to think. How this was fun, Leo had no idea. Drew's manicured fingers latched onto Leo's wrist, pulling the boy through the crowd towards the stairs. They squeezed by a couple making out frantically before coming to a deserted second floor. "Why did you go to this party?" Leo asked, thankful the music was slightly muffled as Drew led him deeper down the hall.

"Piper wanted too, along with a few other girls." Drew answered as she swept a strand of her hair out of her face. Her pretty face was pinched with annoyance as she let go of Leo's wrist. "Someone got a text about a party. Free booze, semi-cute guys, what do you expect?" Drew turned suddenly with a furious expression on her face as she crossed her arms. Her nails were digging into her forearms, creating tiny crescent marks. "Someone slipped something into Piper's drink." Leo drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" Leo's jaw clenched painfully as angry and fury bubbled in his stomach. Drew shook her head, waving her hand in front of Leo's face. One of her nails was red while the others were still clear.

"Drug detecting nail polish. Piper spilled her drink on my hand, triggering the polish. I had to lock Piper somewhere safe while I grabbed the other girls. That fucking bastard…" Drew swore as she clenched her fist. She let out a long sigh before hurrying down the hall. Only one door had a silver of light underneath it. Leo could hear the water running. Drew banged her palm against the door. "Piper, open the door!"

"What's the password!?" Piper shouted back through the door, her words slightly slurred. Leo felt slightly relieved when he heard her voice. Drew, on the other hand, shot him an annoyed look as she gestured him to deal with her before leaning against the wall, waiting. Leo walked over, placing his hand against the smooth surface of the door.

"Knock, knock, Beauty Queen." Leo whispered, praying she could hear him. The door slowly creaked open, blinding the pair with bright white light. Leo squinted before smiling brightly. Piper stood there in a flannel shirt and leggings tucked in her knee-high boots. Her chocolate brown hair locks were pulled into two pigtail braids, slowly unraveling around her face. Her eyes looked green in the light as she looked up at Leo, slightly disorientated. She was unsteady on her feet as she braced her hands against the door frame. "You alright, Piper?" Leo asked, offering his hand.

"You're here?" She whispered, looking at him like he was a mirage. "You're really here?" Piper grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Piper smelt like alcohol, sweat and underneath it all, a subtle hint of her perfume. Leo wrapped his arms around her petite waist, feeling her body against his.  _She's safe._ He told himself as he gently extracted himself from her tight grasp and smoothed his hands over her cheeks, looking over her carefully. Leo wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to Piper.

"You finally have time for me?" Piper asked, resting her tiny hands over his. Leo furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding her random words. He slipped one of his hands from underneath her palm, wrapping his fingers around the bracelet he made her years ago. The engraved words pressed against his skin like a cool brand.

"Always, I always have time for you." Leo promised, tightly grasping her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's get out of here." Piper followed wordlessly as he led her out of the loud house. The cool air hit his face and Leo quickly draped his jacket around her shoulders, wrapping his arm tightly around them as a second layer. He looked over, noticing Drew already by her collection of girls. She was talking furiously in her cell phone, holding one finger up when she noticed Leo.

"Piper's car is around the corner. I've already called a cab for the rest of us." Drew told him as she walked over, slipping the keys in Leo's hand. The Asian girl frowned at Piper as she tucked one of Piper's curls behind her ear and pulled the coat tighter around her. "Make sure she gets enough water and rest." Leo nodded his head, shifting Piper up to a more comfortable hold as he walked down the steps. "Oh Leo!" He turned at the sound of his name, catching the phone. Leo blinked at the familiar red case of Piper's cell phone. "Tell Piper to change her password." Leo looked at the phone then backed at the icy model before smiling to himself. It's good to know someone was watching Piper's back as well.


	3. Doubt

_Piper pushed the screen door open, allowing the cool LA evening air to fan her flushed face. The sound of the party followed her until the door slammed shut. She didn't know how many drinks she had so far. Enough to feel buzzed but not enough to be incoherent. The sixteen year old leaned against the house, trying to stop the world from spinning. She shouldn't be here. The daughter of famous Hollywood couple Tristan McLean and Aphrodite Lane shouldn't be at a party on the wrong side of town._ My parents shouldn't be getting a divorce either.  _Piper's intoxicated mind supplied as she pressed her head back, watching as a group of teenagers lingered on the steps of the porch, passing around a hand-rolled cigarette. One looked up, noticing her lingering gaze._

" _A little lost, Ms. Prep?" He asked, eying Piper's uniform. His voice was low and scratchy. Piper arched her eyebrow as he stood up. The young man may have been handsome once but his face took one too many punches. Skin that should be smoothed was rough with messily healed cuts and bruises. His hair was shaved closed. A pair of dark dangerous eyes roamed over Piper's body. "You Academy Prep girls don't know how to party."_

" _We can party just fine." Piper replied smartly, smoothing a curl behind her ear. Her plaid green skirt and wrinkled free white blouse stood out at the party where girls wore skin-tight jeans, low cut tops and fake jewelry. She wished she returned home to change but Piper wanted to avoid the large condo, especially right now. The space wasn't a home any longer. The beautiful girl pushed those dark thoughts out of her mind and focused on her current distraction._

_She dragged her eyes purposely up and down his body, gauging his reaction as she licked her lips. His lips curled up as he stepped closer. The white T-shirt he wore underneath his leather jacket hugged his strong thick body. He moved confidently, invading Piper's space as he sat on the rail across from her. When he shifted, a tattoo peeked out of the collar of his shirt but in the dim light Piper couldn't make out the words._

" _Sure, sure." He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a few supplies. Piper's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he poured some weed onto the slip of paper and rolled it in his hands. He lifted the joint to his lips. The mysterious young man peeked up at Piper as he suddenly remembered she was in front of him. "You want a hit?" He asked which sounded more like a dare._

_Piper knew she should say no but something (maybe the excess alcohol or the need to forget) propelled her forward. She invaded the young man's space, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. Locking her alluring eyes with his darker ones, Piper closed her lips around the unlit end of the joint. He opened his mouth, allowing her to step away and lifted his lighter, thumb ready to ignite. Piper closed her eyes, ready for the first inhale._

" _Hey Pony Dude!" Piper's eyes flew open at the sudden voice. Her 'friend' spun around at the nickname, laughing as he recognized the teen. The first thing Piper saw was a mop of thick curly black hair. They were unruly locks, tumbling over the young man's slight pointed ears and dark chocolate brow eyes. He was around Piper's age, grinning as he twirled a set of keys around his index finger, unbothered by the intoxicated crowd around him. Piper crossed her arms as she studied the man, pulling the rolled cigarette from her lips. "You want your Pegasus or not, Butch?"_

" _You're done with her, Valdez?" Butch asked as he hopped off the porch without acknowledging Piper._ Valdez,  _Piper repeated in her head as she slipped the joint in her pocket for later. The two boys traded manly hugs and walked over to the street where a classic car sat. Her head was slowly clearing up from the drinks as she tracked the new guy with some fascination. He rested his arms against the top of the car, leaning in instructing Butch as he started the car._

" _Valdez…" Piper repeated, feeling the name on her lips as the two walked back._

" _Thanks, Leo. I don't know how you do it, man. Some wizard. Let me grab your cash." Butch said as he reached for the door. "Do you want something? A drink? Smokes?" Leo shook his head._

" _Sorry, Pony Dude, can't. I gotta keep my scholarship." Leo's eyes slide over to Piper, arching his eyebrow. "Though I see a few of my classmates have crashed your party." Piper's mouth slid open as she turned to the young man. A smug smile tugged at Leo's lips, noticing her reaction. He leaned closer. "Now, aren't you on the wrong side of the tracks, Ms. McLean?"_

" _It can't be so bad if you're here, Mr. Valdez." Piper countered, leaning beside him. A laugh escaped Leo's lips as he waved to a few familiar faces. Leo didn't look like a scholarship kid. He wore a white t-shirt with a bright orange vest pulled over. His jeans had tiny holes and oil stains, giving him a gritty look that didn't match the playful grin tugging on his lips._

" _I'm an exception." Leo replied with a sly smile before frowning at her. His dark eyes bore into her colorful ones. "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong to this crowd, Beauty Queen. Media will explode if they found out you were here." Piper's eyes narrowed dangerous at the mention of the media, ignoring the nickname he slipped. "Your dad –"_

" _Listen here, Repair Boy." Piper hissed, cutting him off when he mentioned her dad. "Who are you to lecture me? You know nothing about me, my life, my family. You have no idea what I've been through." Piper stepped away from him, turning swiftly and pushed the door open. The sounds of the party surrounded her as she pushed through but Leo's words still rung in her ears. "God, I need a drink." She murmured, not even looking back to see if he was following her._

Piper groaned as she twisted in her narrow bed, feeling disoriented from the dream. She sighed and blinked against the soft morning light filtering through the thin white curtains. Her heavy comforter wrapped around her like a warm cocoon, engulfing her in a hug. She buried her face deeper, inhaling the familiar scent of fabric softener and lavender. The sounds of the morning filtered through her slightly shut door. She could hear silverware clinking and the morning news. The smell of eggs, toast and coffee tickled her nose. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. For a moment, it felt like she was back in LA, home. Her dad would be making waffles as he practiced lines with her mom. Piper curled to her side, clenching the covers as she looked at he door, waiting for Aphrodite's light tinkling laughter or Tristan's baritone voice reciting a cheesy tone.

"Mmm… Leo, you should just live here." Lacy's sweet flirty voice sliced through Piper's foggy mind, reminding her where she really was. She wasn't sixteen year old in her LA home with a happy unbroken family. She's a twenty-one year old model in rainy Seattle. Piper sighed, covering her eyes with her forearm. What exactly happened last night? Her mind was foggy from the dream. "You can quit college and be our personal chef. Your cooking is so much better than Piper's."

"Shh… Piper might hear you." Leo shushed with a hint of laughter in his voice. Piper's ears honed onto his voice naturally. It was warm and familiar from being friends for years. Lacy's light laughter followed as Piper sat up, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead. It felt like the world was still spinning. Piper leaned against the wall, focusing on Leo's voice. "I wished the dorms had a kitchen. Cooking is so much cheaper than getting a meal plan."

"Aren't you on a scholarship?" Lacy asked, muffled by her chewing. Piper could imagine Leo shrugging and Lacy nodding her head in understanding. Lacy modeled to help pay her tuition. Katoptris Modeling Agency had strict rules of keeping the models in the same apartment building. Piper wasn't a fan of it. If she could, she would grab Leo and Jason and rent a space of their own. Piper nearly dozed off to the domestic sound of plates and silverware.

"You leaving?" Lacy's voice cut through the sleepy haze Piper blinked, looking at her door. Through the crack, she could see Leo's back as he pulled off the ridiculous colored apron. His thick curly hair stuck up in different directions as he patted it down. He still wore his date clothes but shrugged on a spare hoodie. "Don't you want to check on, Sleeping Beauty?"

"You know I do but Prince Charming's got work." Leo replied, grabbing something from the counter. His steps faded as he walked towards the door. "Crap, I'm going to be late. Keep me posted about her, Lace. Oh, have a nice day looking pretty in front of the camera." Lacy laughed and threw something at Leo before the door shut. Piper stumbled out of her bed, looking down at her clothes. She wore a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt.

"You look like hell." Lacy stated plainly from her spot on the breakfast bar. Piper leaned against the doorframe of her room, looking at her roommate. Lacy is a classic American beauty. Her long blond hair was tied up in two twin buns like panda ears with loose strands kissing her cheeks. Vibrant green eyes observed her roommate as Piper stumbled to a stool. The small television on the counter played the local news channel, reporting the weather. It was going to be a nice fall day for Seattle. "You missed Leo."

"I heard. My cooking doesn't suck." Lacy chuckled as she gestured to the spread in front of them. There was French toast, blueberries pancakes and scrambled eggs. Fresh fruits were cleanly cut. A pot of hot coffee bubbled in its spot. "Why was he here?" Lacy's pretty face twisted to a scowl.

"You don't remember? Some jackass slipped some date rape drug in your drink." Lacy started, uncrossing her long legs as she crossed their small kitchen and poured a steaming mug of coffee for Piper. She watched the comforting sight as Piper tried to collect her thoughts. She couldn't piece anything together. Only flashing lights, Drew pulling her somewhere, white tiles of a bathroom and the cool sensation of water slashing her face. Lacy slid a piping hot mug in front of her. She took a sip, closing her eyes blissful at the familiar taste. "Drew locked you in the bathroom until Leo picked you up. He was here all night, on the couch of course. Leo knows not to slip into a Katoptris girls' bed with Drew around. Pity." Piper arched her eyebrow at the tiny comment. "What? He's not exactly hard on the eyes."

Piper nibbled on her lower lip, never really thought of Leo like that. An odd feeling tugged at her stomach. "He had a date last night." Piper responded, stirring her coffee. Lacy popped a blueberry in her mouth.

"Must have been pretty bad if he rushed off…" Lacy commented, tugging the folds of her baby blue sleeping robe. She blinked, taking in Piper's expression. "Wait a second, you didn't cause trouble just to get him to run to the rescue?"

"WHAT? NO!" Piper exclaimed, glaring at her roommate across the counter. Lacy held her hands up as surrender, flashing an apologetic smile. "He's been dying for this chance to date this girl. Ah, I screwed it up for him." Piper exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. She felt so guilty but another part of her felt relieved.  _This is not how a best friend acts._

"Look, Leo's love life will sort itself out." Lacy reassured as her phone vibrated. The model checked her phone and swore. "Damn it, Drew and I have a shoot in twenty. Do you have work today?" She asked as she unraveled her hair. Piper shook her head, stabbing a berry with her fork. She had so much to do though. There was a political science paper she needed to start due on Monday and she needed to figure out the theme of her yearlong photo project. "Hey, go spend some time with your boyfriend. You need some cheering up."

###

Piper shoved her hoodie off as she jogged up the steps to the apartment Jason and Percy shared. The paper bag she held bumped her legs as she ran. From the state of the boys' refrigerator last time, it would be amazing if they had anything edible or healthy. Leo's breakfast would be a feast. The model knocked their door, frowning at the shabby carpet and cracked plastered wall. The door swung opened. Percy stood there with foam of toothpaste surrounding his mouth with a toothbrush hanging from it. "Morning…"

"Hey Piper, make yourself at home. Jason had a late night. He's not home yet." Percy murmured, holding the door open for her. Piper stepped in, shaking her head with a smile tugging at her lips. The swim captain ran over to the sink and spat. He grabbed a dishtowel to wipe his mouth as Piper set her bag on the counter. She pulled plates out as Percy washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned slowly when he picked up the delicious smell from the bag. "Pancakes?"

"Blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and cut fruit courtesy of Leo. He always makes too much." Piper answered absently as she peeled off her coat and set it beside her. Percy cocked his eyebrow at Leo's name as he settled on the stool across from her. Piper brushed a piece of her hair out of her face nervously. "Leo likes my kitchen."

"Hmm…" Percy accepted a plate from her, fixing her with his deep green eyes. "Is it common for him to wander into your apartment after a date?" The girl paused, measuring her words carefully as she realized Percy's tone. She likes Percy. Everyone on campus is fond of the swim captain with his charming smile, laughter and natural sass. But right now, Percy had a steely gaze as he studied her expression. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky guy.

"I had a little emergency Leo needed to help with." Piper answered cryptically as she took a sip from her travel mug of tea. Percy opened his mouth to probe but she gave him a sharp glare, silently telling him this topic was over. He pursed his lips but accepted her wishes, cutting into his pancakes instead. A tentative silence surrounded the pair as the tension slowly slipped away.

"Did he mention anything about his date with Reyna?" Percy asked after a few moments, chewing on a forkful of scrambled eggs. Piper just finished sending a text to Leo about meeting up later. She looked up at the question.

"You know about their date?" She asked, tucking her phone away. Everyone at the café knew about it but that wasn't a surprise. Café Jupiter is such an ingrained part of Reyna and Jason's lives. Piper wanted an outsider's point of view. Percy avoided Piper's intense gaze as he chewed on a syrup-drenched pancake. "Percy…"

"Stop looking at me with those eyes, Piper." Percy countered as he sipped his coffee and tried to stab another piece of pancake. The girl was faster, sliding the plate out of his reach causing him to spear the counter underneath. He rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Pipes." She kept his plate hostage, not sure why she desperately needed to know this information.  _It's for Leo._ She thought as Percy slowly caved. "Malcolm and I may be orchestrating a few things. We want to see her happy and Leo makes her happy."

Before Piper could interrogate further, the front door swung open. Jason wandered in, yawning into his hand as he scratched the back of his neck. It felt like Piper hasn't seen her boyfriend in ages. Jason still looked incredible with light stubble covering his strong jaw. His blond hair was messy underneath the gray beanie. The jacket hugged his broad shoulders with a messenger bag strap pressed against his chest.

"Morning Sunshine," Percy greeted his roommate sarcastically. "Can you tell your girlfriend to give me my food back?"

"Give Percy his food back." Jason said sleepily, unfazed by the odd request as he hung his bag and jacket up. The barista blinked at the coat hook before turning. Piper waved her fingers at her boyfriend's surprised expression. "What are you doing here?" He asked, finally registering her presence.

"She's obviously here to witness your walk of shame." Percy supplied as he stole back his meal and scooped a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Jason slapped Percy's back as he passed. He wrapped his arms around Piper in a one-arm hug. Piper buried her face into his chest and squeezed Jason's waist tightly. The scent of coffee beans, sweat and spearmint gum tickled her nose. Piper frowned slightly. This wasn't the hug she wanted.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jason asked as he pulled away. He combed a piece of her hair tenderly like a good boyfriend. Piper pushed the previous thought of out her mind.  _Should I tell him?_ She wondered as last night's events replayed in her mind. Instead, she flashed him one of her famous smiles.

"Perfect. My roommate just made a lot this morning. Thought you would want something to eat." Piper said, shooting Percy a pointed stare. The swimmer knew to keep his mouth shut as he popped a blueberry into his mouth. This was Piper and Jason's issues and they will handle it. "Late night at the café?" She continued, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"Sort of… Gwen sent me on a delivery run." Jason answered as he went to the kitchen side to grab some coffee. He took a sip of the dark liquid, face twisting at the taste. "Ugh, what did you brew, Percy? This is horrible."

"It's fine. You're just spoiled by CJ's coffee." Percy countered as he finished his breakfast and rinsed off the plate. "So, delivery run included a sleepover?"

"It was an accident." Jason answered, dumping the coffee out before brewing another one. "Gwen sent Reyna cookies and hot chocolate. We stayed up and chatted for a bit, watched a few movies. It was a long day and I sort of dozed off on the couch." A mental image of Jason and Reyna curled up against each other appeared in Piper's mind. She should feel more bothered by this image but Piper wasn't. No pang of jealousy. No anger. No stab of hurt or betrayal. Piper has done worse with Leo, actually sharing a bed with the boy last week. She nibbled her lower lip at this thought. Jason misinterpreted the gesture, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Nothing happened."

"I'm not going Nazi-girlfriend on you. I understand. People fall asleep, it happens." Piper hopped off her stool and gently placed a hand on Jason's arm. His eyebrows furrowed at the gesture as she patted his arm. "I just wanted to see you for a bit before getting locked in the library. I have a paper to finish. We'll hang out later, right?"

"Of course." Jason answered, kissing her forehead. He gave her another hug before Piper complained about how smelly he was. The boy laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. Piper could feel Percy's curious gaze on her.

"What?" She growled, turning to face him.

"You're surprisingly understanding for a girlfriend." Percy commented, finishing the rest of his coffee. "If I spent a night with another girl, Annabeth would threaten me." Piper glared at him. "Hey, hey, just saying. Of course, you're not Annabeth." A thoughtful expression crossed Percy's handsome face as he studied hers. "But really, are things with you and Jason fine?"

"We're fine." Piper reassured. The words didn't sound right to her ears and by the slightly frown in Percy's lips; they didn't sound right to his either.


	4. Procrastination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny. I was trying to write chapter 11 of Cafe Jupiter and got chapter 4 of With You Always instead. I tried guys. This is kind of a hint to what Jason's next part would have. Things may seem Leyna-ish but like life, it's a long winding road. Sorry for the lack of Liper, Piper just didn't want to show up this chapter.

**Reyna: Are you free?**

**Leo: As free as a junior during finals.**

**Reyna: haha, so not. We can talk later.**

**Leo: Nope, you've distracted me. Let's talk now. I don't need that credit. ;)**

**Reyna: Leo… get undistracted then. I'm at Cafe Jupiter all day if you want to stop by. Just ask whoever at the counter where I am.**

**Leo: Not at your usual table?**

**Reyna: Not during finals. See ya.**

Leo read over the series of text again, trying his hardest not to mentally parse each word, phrase and and punctuation, making ridiculous connections that aren't there. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head and glanced at the laptop digital clock.  **11:00am.** He grimaced, tapping his pen against his notebook debating.

Today is his free day, left purposely empty in his busy schedule to give himself room to breathe and study the material. But like every other college student, Leo procrastinated, racing to finish two major final assignments and cram for his last exam.

"Fuck, Leo." He murmured, looking up at the ceiling of his individual study room. "Why did you read that text? We could have been blissfully unaware for a few more hours and got things done. Why did you watch that cute cat video and saw the little notification in the corner? Why did you click said notification?" Leo groaned, flipping his phone in his hand before setting it face down away from him.

"No, you are going to be productive." He said, flipping through his advanced mathematic textbook and randomly picked an equation. His pencil copied the series of numbers and letters, tapping against the desk as he thought. Unconsciously, his eyes wandered to the phone every few minutes. "No, bad." He murmured, pulling his gaze back to the lined papers. Leo rubbed his forehead, scribbling a few more numbers before stopping, reading over his work. "Fuck. That's not how you divide sixteen." The boy groaned and set his forehead against the cool desk. He's been in the library since they've open.

"An early lunch won't hurt anyone." Leo decided, standing up to stretch and close his laptop. "Famous last words." He murmured, shoving his notebook, textbook and laptop into his backpack before leaving the cramp room. As he took a few steps away, a tiny freshman rushed by taking the space. Leo chuckled, amused how finals drove everyone a little crazy.

_I wonder what Reyna wants._ Leo thought as he set her a quick text saying he's heading her way. They didn't talk much after their failed date. She sent a quick message asking if he and Piper were fine which was kind. They had little interaction here and there but always missed each other. Either she was rushing off to a class or he's too engrossed in whatever he was doing, missing her texts.

Leo tapped his phone looking at his screen lock. It was a photo of his family from last summer at the lake. Harley and Shane grinned at the camera, completely soaked with water. Christopher sat underneath a shade of a tree, reading a book with two of their younger sisters beside him. Hephaestus and Amie, Leo's foster parents, prepared their lunch with the baby strapped to Amie's back. Piper was there like every year, clinging to Leo's back as she held bunny ears behind his head. Just looking at the picture calmed him before Leo took the familiar path to Cafe Jupiter.

Leo pushed the door open, immediately assaulted by the earthy smell of coffee grounds, wood and freshly baked pastries. Soft acoustic played in the background, blending in with the clink of cups and chatter of patrons. All the tables were occupied by students of Olympus, collaborating over papers, checking each others' work or cramming for their exams. Lupa, with the help of Reyna and the student body, organized tutors from the study center to be present, another place for a valuable resource.

At the counter, Annabeth and Percy sat with a freshman helping with his English paper. Bobby held a mini physics lesson with a whiteboard and everything. Gwen stood drying a mug as she chatted with a stressed out sophomore about the latest book she was reading. Leo smiled, people didn't just love Cafe Jupiter for its coffee or food. It's the staff who drew people in with their open friendliness. The back door swung open and Jason appeared carrying a bag of coffee beans.

"Hey," Jason greeted with a wave. "Look who emerged from the engineer cave. How's hibernation?"

"God, I wished I was sleeping." Leo replied as he hiked his backpack strap up. Jason looked haggard as well. His typical neat hair fell ruffled over his eyes. He wore a hoodie instead of the traditional flannel. Leo squinted. "Are you wearing glasses?"

"Not as a fashion statement. I was too tired to put in my contacts." Jason said as he pushed up his thin wire frames. It made Jason look a little bookish and older. He grabbed a paper cup from the stack. "Coffee break?"

"A royal visit." Leo said as he set his bag on the stool beside Percy. "Her Majesty requested me." Percy tilted his head as he shifted in his seat. His green eyes narrowing at the phrase. Jason tapped his sharpie against the cup before looking up, connecting the dots.

"Ah, and are you here as a jester or knight?" He asked.

"Jester? Give me more credit, Grace. I'm a damn prince." Jason chuckled as he wrote down Leo's usual. "Now are you the guard keeping the princess locked in the tower?" Leo asked, keeping the analogy alive.

"Can't lock someone who's up there willingly." Jason countered, messing with the complex espresso machine. He shook his head when Leo reached for his wallet. "Nope, on the house today. You look like you're about to pass out."

"Thanks, finals will do that to you." Leo said as he tucked his wallet back. "How are you holding up, Percy?" Percy shrugged in response, running his hand over his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Barely. It doesn't help that there's a swim meet in two weeks." Percy blinked at Leo, studying him a little too intently. Leo resisted the urge to scratch his face, wondering if there was something wrong. "You're going to see Reyna? Busy girl. Malcolm was here a few hours ago."

"Yeah, what are they scheming?" Leo joked, trying to ease this tension he felt by just Percy's dark gaze. He felt like a mouse being stalked by a cat. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Percy said in a tone that clearly meant something. Before Leo could ask, Jason set a cup of coffee with two pastries on a plate.

The warm buttery smell from the croissants made Leo's stomach growl. He sipped the drink, closing his eyes appreciating the rich strong taste of the coffee followed by the sweetness of chocolate. "I needed this." Leo sighed as he smiled at the barista. "Though I can't eat both of those."

"You're not trying hard enough." Jason replied with a smile. "The chocolate croissant is for Reyna. I haven't seen a hint of her since my shift started." He casually checked his watch as he picked up Percy's empty cup. "She should be at the study room at the end of the hall. You can't miss it." Leo nodded thanks as he gathered his treats and headed up the narrow stairs.

"What's up with you?" Jason's voice still carried up the stairs. "I thought you like Leo."

"Finals." Percy murmured.

The stairs creaked under Leo's sneakers as he headed up. He's never been on the second floor. It had a more serious atmosphere than the lower level. The walls had shelves of books ranging from casual reading to high level textbooks. A side table had water and snacks for the patrons. Smaller tables organized in rows like a library. It's a quiet zone, designated for individual studies. Everyone had their headphones, lost in their work.

Leo walked down the narrow hall where the study rooms were. He smirked, amused by everyone's studying style. A young man had three books opened around him, furiously flipping through the pages of one. A girl twirled her hair as she reviewed her notes, mouthing the words. Reyna's room had a big 'Reserved' sticker slapped across the pane of glass.

Reyna sat cross-legged on top of a solid oak table, staring intensely at the whiteboard like it held all the answers in the universe. She tapped the dry erase marker against her knee as she thought. The board is a colorful mess of words, diagrams and sticky notes. Her fingers tapped a few keys on her laptop before she gracefully unwound her legs and crossed off a section of her work. Leo tapped his fingers against the window, not wanting to startle the girl. Reyna turned with a bright smile and waved him in.

"Whoa." Leo whispered, not expecting the soft latin rap to be her study music. It had a lot of beat and rhythm as Reyna bobbed her head, mouthing the words as she gathered her notes. "I come bearing gifts. What exploded on your whiteboard?"

"Philosophy of Law." Reyna answered as she turned her music down. She wore a light purple hoodie with a pair of running leggings. Her hair tied up in a top bun with a few strands falling loose. She rubbed her eyes, clearly mentally exhausted. "Please tell me you're not going to fail your class."

"It's only Advanced Calculus." Leo kidded as he sat down. Reyna let out a sigh as she sat down across from him. "I'm joking. I'm not going to fail, Ms. VP. You can stop looking at me like I'm a disappointment. I just need an excuse for a break. Hello excuse." Reyna shook her head but the smile on her lips told Leo he wasn't really in trouble. He pushed the plate towards her. "You look like you need one as well, Queenie."

"You enjoy that nickname too much." Reyna whispered as she massaged her neck. "I've been here since seven." Leo cringed. He barely rolled out of bed at eight but mostly because he was hungry. Reyna leaned her head against her hand, resting her eyes and thinking. Leo munched on his croissant, trying not to disturb the girl.

"This is probably bad timing." Reyna murmured, looking at him. Leo shrugged.

"Maybe but I'm already here so no take-back." Leo said, trying to keep the tone light. He readjusted in his seat, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders. This is just Reyna. "Would playing Uno help?" A smile spread across Reyna's lips and she turned laughing into the crook of her arm. "I'm going to win one day. You just need to give me a chance."

"I know you will." Reyna chuckled, reaching for her chocolate croissant. "No Uno rematch today. How does a movie and dinner sound? After finals?" Leo blinked at her words. He knew what they each meant individually but together in a sentence coming out of Reyna's mouth felt unworldly. Reyna shifted in her seat, tearing a piece of her pastry nervously.

"Hey, don't freeze on me, Leo." She said nervously. "We didn't finish our first date. It was more of half a date. I don't know how I feel about you but I like you as a person and a friend. So maybe... Gah this is so embarrassing." Leo grinned as her words washed over him. It was cute and unexpected, Reyna rambling for once. She pouted at him. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not that cruel, Queenie." Leo said. "But it's a date."


End file.
